Thranduil's Forgotten Oath
by adromir
Summary: Prequel to the Manyan Series ; The king of Mirkwood had pledged an oath a very long time ago. Now, the oath was about to cost the life of his sons.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back again, whether you like it or not! He! He! After 'Torment Not The Child' had finished, I received such wonderful reviews and supports from you guys! God, I can't thank you all enough! Still, THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU!!**

**By the way, at the end of it all, a certain reader had placed his/her opinion about your reviews. I've put it at the end of the page if any one of you is interested about it.**

Now on to the latest story! This one has a touch of Malay fables in it. One of my friends suggested it to me and I am more than happy to comply. If you find it too sappy or too corny, blame it on my rebellious keyboard (I called the blasted thing Key-Key). It wouldn't do as I told it to do! Grrr!! Anyway, feel free to think this one as an AU (as if you don't know. ^_^)

****************

It was winter, and probably the coldest season in ages, as far as he remembered. 

But the golden-haired prince of Greenwood the Great seemed oblivious to the frigid weather as he nudged his mount to move faster. He wanted to finish his mission and return to his wife as quickly as possible. Marwana's current condition was delicate even at her early stage of pregnancy and he was not fond to leave her side longer than he had to.

The great white stallion trotted gracefully over the snow at his master's skillful hands. The prince looked up and about, searching for the tree that he was told would be there at the edge of his father's realm, near the border of Dol Guldur's territory.

He nearly lost hope after searching diligently for a full day. Little by little, his heart was drenched with despair. _If I do not get the fruit, Marwana will be so unhappy_, he thought despondently.

Then his blue eyes lit up when he caught sight of the sparse thicket near the base of a snow-covered hill. The prince immediately recognized the small tree that stood proud among the other copses. The tree was now bare, except for the half dozen fruits that dangled from its thin twigs.

He dismounted and rushed forward, eagerly touching one of the fruits that had already turned red and ripe. "Pomegranate," he said breathlessly, relieved and joyful now that his search was over. Without further ado, he plucked the fruit and placed it into the satchel slung across his shoulder.

Suddenly the earth beneath him shook with a tremor.

The prince looked up in alarm as he hastily reached for his mount. The breeze started to pick up speed around him, forcefully whipping his long hair and winter cloak about. Thinking that a heavy storm was about to descend, he quickly grabbed hold of the stallion's neck and prepared to climb up.

That was when an apparition slowly appeared at the base of the pomegranate tree.

He stared, wide-eyed, too shocked to move as the apparition turned into the form a very beautiful lady. Her hair was as red as the ripe pomegranate and she was wearing all scarlet attire, accentuating her pale alabaster skin. Eyes as black as coal stared back at the prince, filled with anger and malice.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed. "How dare you take what's mine without my consent!"

The prince's knees quaked slightly with fear and guilt. He knew he had made a terrible mistake. He had been told to seek permission before plucking the fruit, but he had forgotten when he had seen no one about. "Forgive me, lady. I did not know to whom I was supposed to seek consent."

"To me! I am Lady Zuïlean, goddess of winter pomegranate! You should have called up for me before taking the fruit! Now, you shall not leave!" 

All at once, a thick wall of ice suddenly erected all around them, cutting the prince from the outside world and his way home. He involuntarily trembled as the tales of missing Greenwood elves in winter came to his mind. _So this is the reason for their disappearance. They might have taken the fruit without approval, just like I did._

Running his hand along his stallion's neck to sooth the agitated animal, the prince took a deep breath and braved himself to speak. "My lady, I am Thranduil, son of King Oropher of the Greenwood realm. I mean no disrespect. I was wrong for taking the fruit without your permission, but my head is clouded with worry and concern for my lady wife who waits for me at home. The fruit is for her, you see. She's two months pregnant with our child and she has a great craving for a winter pomegranate. Please, my lady. I beg you to release me and let her have this fruit."

Zuïlean stared at him through narrowed eyes, speculating. "Your wife is with child, you say? Need I tell you that these fruits are like _my_ own children?!"

Thranduil blanched as her voice rose with each word. _Dear me! She is not going to let me go, is she? But I need to get to Marwana!_

Thranduil was a proud prince. He rarely begged in the 3,000 years of his life. But for the second time that day, he was about to do just that.

Slowly getting down on one knee, he lowered his head in humble submission. "I beg your forgiveness from the deepest of my heart, my lady. I have erred and deserve your anger. But please let me go back to my wife. I fear for her if I fail to return."

There was a long tense silence afterwards as Thranduil waited anxiously for Zuïlean's response. When she did speak, her voice was still cold and terse. "Very well. You shall go…but on one condition!"

Feeling a sliver of trepidation running up his spine, Thranduil asked, "What is the condition?"

"When the child is born, I want you to bring it to me!"

Thranduil's eyes widened in dismay. "But…but…"

"Either that or stay here forever! Which will it be?"

_Give her my child?_ Thranduil was so shock he couldn't speak for a full minute. He gazed up at her stupidly, uncertain of what to do next. "You want m…my child?"

"Yes, Thranduil, in exchange for _my_ child, which you've taken." With a flick of her wrist, the icy wall crumbled around them. "Now, go. And bring me your child, Thranduil son of Oropher. Do I have your word?"

He shook his head in dismay. _I cannot agree to this! I can't!_ "My lady, please. What you ask is impossible!"

                She seemed to grow taller in that instant. "You dare to defy me after I have decided to let you go free?!"

                Thranduil gulped and hastily got to his feet. "No! I…I mean…" he stammered, and then sighed in defeat. _There must be some way to get out of this mess_, he thought, shaking his head. _But I have to get home first._

                "I repeat, Thranduil, do I have your word?" Zuïlean asked once more.

The Greenwood prince looked up. "Yes, my lady. You have my word," he reluctantly said.

Zuïlean smiled. "Good. Make sure you keep it! If you don't, I will come for the child myself!" With that, she slowly vanished into thin air along with tree, leaving the elven prince alone with his stallion.

Thranduil's shoulders slumped. "Valar, what have I done?"

**********************

Many, many years later…

"Ooo, easy Red Star. Easy," Prince Legolas of Mirkwood crooned to his mount as the dark brown stallion suddenly turned skittish on the snow-capped high terrain.

Prince Keldarion, who rode up ahead, turned around in his seat and grinned at his younger brother. "He is still jumpy after that skirmish, isn't he?"

Legolas smiled back. "He is still too young and immature. But give him another year. He will be as good as his sire, Firefox." 

Firefox was the elven horse that belonged to their father, the king of Mirkwood. He was a magnificent beast, strong and graceful. His offspring, Red Star, was a feisty young one though, very wild spirited and difficult to control. Legolas was the only rider he'd let onto his back due the _manyan_ prince's healing touch. No one else dared to get near the animal, especially when he was in a dour mood. And the bloody battle that they had had with their foe from Dol Guldur several hours ago obviously still spooked the young stallion.

Keldarion faced forward once more after he was assured that Legolas had Red Star under complete control. Pulling his cloak tighter against his body, the prince then looked up at the gloomy sky, trying to find the sun that was hiding behind the gray wall of cloud. _What a winter_, he thought. _So many snow this year, and so many intruders to get rid of._

The two princes of Mirkwood were returning home after finishing a mission at the border. There had been some reports of the enemy from Dol Guldur entering the woodland realm since several weeks ago, so the king had sent a war party to chase them away. Keldarion had volunteered to lead the mission and Legolas had eagerly joined his brother, not wanting to be left out of the excitement.

The mission was a success, but the battle was viciously fought and had caused several casualties in Keldarion's company. Seeing the devastated look on the crown prince's face, Sir Jaden who was the head of the woodland guards, had suggested that the princes return to the palace without them, knowing that the dead bodies would only slow their pace. "Let us care for them, your highnesses. Go on home. You are weary at heart."

Keldarion had protested, saying that he would not abandon the mission until it was fully completed, until all of them had returned safely to Mirkwood. But Legolas had quickly intervened, fully understanding what his elder brother was feeling. As their leader, Keldarion was feeling responsible for the warriors' death.

"Come, my brother," Legolas had said. "You have done everything you can to make this mission successful. You have done your job, now let them do theirs."

Legolas always had the means to make everyone bow to his words. At last, Keldarion had relented and reluctantly agreed. The two brothers then rode on back to the palace, letting Jaden take care of the rest of the troop.

"Kel, look!" came Legolas' cries that broke through Keldarion's reverie. The elder prince looked around and found the object that had caught his brother's interest.

"Pomegranate!" Legolas voiced out excitedly, nudging Red Star to head for the tree that stood at the base of the hill. Keldarion frowned as he followed after his brother, watching as Legolas marveled at the ripe fruits hanging at the thin bare branches. _That's strange_, Keldarion thought. _The tree wasn't there when we came up here_.

Smiling widely like a child about to receive a candy, Legolas reached up to pluck one of the fruits…

**TBC…******

**Like I've mentioned earlier, a reader had placed an opinion about your generous reviews to me for 'Torment Not The Child'. I think the review was not fully directed at me, so let's share it, shall we? Here it is;**

***********************

**The following review has been submitted to : Torment Not The Child, Chapter 4**

**From: Concerned ()**

**I'm disturbed by a pattern I see here – people feeling that any negative comment is a 'flame'. That's not accurate; a flame is a *personal attack* which is quite different from a legitimate criticsm of a story. Further, I didn't see any review which told the author to stop writing, merely reviews pointing out the problems in the story. These reviews are at least as valuable to an author as those praising good points. Have authors fallen to the level of wanting only gushing praises? How is an author going to improve if no one mentions the weak points?**

*************************

**Okay. Now that you all have read it, what do you think? Me? Well, I would not say that 'Concerned' is completely right. But I would not say that he/she is completely wrong either. I'd rather sit here quietly and contemplate. (Fallen to the level of wanting only gushing praises? LOL!!)**

P/s : My instinct may be wrong (Heck! I'm always wrong!), but I have a strong feeling that Concerned, The Reviewer and The Teacher is one same person. ^_^


	2. 2

**@Kayo :**** Yes, mate. I know about the…err…'centered' thing. I had some problems while updating. Believe it or not, I had to upload for SIX times! But the preview section was still all jumbled up! I'll re-upload today and see how it goes. (Hate it when ffnet went crazy! Grr!!) Oh yeah, Happy Halloween!**

**Nikki1 :**** Kel or Lego? Sorry. I'm not telling. You'll know in the last chapter! He! He!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Which prince? Make a guess! Oh. You're right. I never asked reviews before. But I really like the interaction between the readers. It's healthy.**

**@MorotheWolfGod :**** Okay! Okay! I will!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Thank you, girl. Now go kiss Legolas-the-poster for me!**

**@HalandLeg4ever :**** I'm glad you like it! **

**@Queen of Shadows : I have never seen 'Into The Woods'. A musical, you say? That's interesting. How can I see one? (I love musicals. One of my favorites is CATS!) And yes, I will re-upload the chapter. I just wish the ffnet wouldn't act up again (glares at ffnet url). **

**@layla146 :**** Girl, you're making me blush! For that, I'll give you more of Kel!**

**@szhismine :**** I will let you hang on to the pomegranate tree but sorry, I've cursed the fruit so that whoever eat it will be bald for a year! He! He!**

**@Lady Lenna : You really don't want Leggy to take the fruit, do you? Don't worry, girl. Kel is there. He'll know what to do.**

**@namarie2legolas :**** Oh, poor you! You went to the dance but then had to go home? Even I will blow my rooftop if that happens to me! Oh, your birthday is just around the corner! Let's see. Do you want Orli's latest pic as birthday present?**

**@Kristina :**** You're right. I love writing! Oh, you write sport stories! Can you write about F1 Racing, or about a driver in particular whose name is Kimi Raikkonen? (hint) ~_^**

**@Jamie :**** Remember the idea you suggested to me? I'm working on it. The title is 'Token Of Love'. Soon, coming up!**

**Do you know that Orli had just been nominated for an AFI (Australian Film Institute) Awards in the 'Best Actor in Supporting Role' category for his role as Joe Byrne in Ned Kelly? Wow. Way to go, Orli. And the other latest story is that he has also signed up as the lead role in 'Kingdom of Heaven' under the direction of Ridley Scott! How many Lady Luck is hovering over this young man, I wonder? **

**One question, please. Anybody knows when POTC DVD will be out?**

************************************

"Legolas, don't!" Keldarion cried out, rushing closer to his brother.

Legolas went absolutely still, his hand mere inches from the nearest fruit. He looked back at his brother in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

The elder elf stared at the pomegranate tree thoughtfully, trying to recall an old story that he had once heard from the elders. "Maybe nothing, Legolas. But I don't think you should take the fruit."

"But it is so rare to see pomegranates in winter! Look at them! They are already ripe for picking. I bet they taste delicious!" 

Legolas reached again but Keldarion instantly knocked his hand away. "I said don't! Stop being such a glutton!" His fatigue and previous despair mixed with his exasperation at Legolas' stubbornness had caused Keldarion to raise his voice at his brother.

_Glutton?_ Legolas blinked. His face fell as he slowly lowered his hand. Feeling highly censured, he turned his horse around and away from the tree. "Right. Let's go home," he said quietly.

Keldarion looked up at the sky and sighed. He ran a hand down his face, willing himself to regain his composure. _It's not the kid's fault that I feel this sudden unease. There's something very peculiar about this tree, but what?_

"Legolas, wait!" Keldarion called out, kicking at his mount. Legolas didn't reply as he guided Red Star through a path along the cliff. Obviously, he was still hurt by Keldarion's harsh words.

Keldarion sighed again as he stared at Legolas' stiff back. He couldn't get to his brother's side because the path was too narrow for two horses. _Nice going, you idiot!_ he scolded himself. _I bet he won't talk to you in the next few weeks! _

Glancing briefly at the hundred feet drop on their right, Keldarion worked his brain to try to come out with the correct words to apologize to his brother….but then the earth started to quake without any warning.

Red Star's reaction was instantaneous. The stallion bucked instantly in pure panic, neighing and screaming with fright. Legolas tried hard to control the horse, but the trembling ground along with the falling rocks and heavy snow from above was scaring his mount even more. 

As he struggled with his own mount, Keldarion watched in horror as his brother flew off Red Star's back and vanished over the cliff. "LEGOLAS!"

One of the falling rocks suddenly hit Keldarion's horse on its flank. The stallion neighed in pain and stumbled to the ground, throwing its rider off its back. The prince landed hard, hitting his head on the snow-capped rocky surface. For a while he saw stars…then he saw the thick white blanket of snow coming down on him.

Then he saw nothing else.

*****************************

It was the cold that awakened him. Deep, biting and freezing cold.

Keldarion groaned as he pushed himself out of the pile of snow, kicking and jabbing left and right. It took him several long minutes to be completely free of his white prison. When he got to his feet, he swayed unsteadily as his vision swam out of focus while his head throbbed inside like a drum. His ankle was badly twisted and there was a deep laceration on his temple, but otherwise he was fine.

Red Star was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, the young stallion had instantly taken flight after the avalanche. Keldarion's mount lay unmoving in the snow, already beyond help. The prince shook his head in sorrow, knowing that there was nothing else he could do for the dying animal.  

"Legolas," he said to himself. "Find him first."

He gingerly picked his way down the cliff, mindful of his steps as he repeatedly called out for his brother. To his great consternation, Legolas never responded. Keldarion tried hard to stop himself from imagining the worst, hoping that his brother still lay breathing down there.

It was a slow and painful descent. His injured ankle was screaming with pain and his limbs were shaken and tight with strain, but he safely made it to the bottom. Wincing as his feet sunk deeply into the snow, losing all his elven gracefulness to lighten his steps, Keldarion resumed his search for his brother. His eyes busily swept over the stark whiteness, looking for any sign of Legolas. 

_He must've landed here somewhere_, Keldarion mused as he dug up a mound, fearing that Legolas was buried alive underneath. "Legolas!" he called again, close to panic now. "Answer me! Where are you!"

Only the wind answered him, sighing and moaning in sympathy for the prince's distress. Keldarion did not give up though. He kept digging and calling, praying over and over. "He's still alive! He's not dead yet! Just bloody find him!"

A sudden sound of someone's coughing coming from his right caught Keldarion's attention then. "Legolas?" He dug much faster, finally revealing his brother's ashen face to his eyes. "Legolas! Hey brat, can you hear me?"

Legolas' answer was a deep groan, his face screwing in a grimace with his eyes clenched tightly shut. Keldarion reached down and patted his brother's cold cheek. "Legolas? Come on, answer me."

"Stupid…bloody…orc…Get…lost…!" Legolas muttered, turning his face away. 

Keldarion couldn't help but grin at that. "Thank you for answering, brother. Now wake up." He continued to brush the snow off his brother's body, noting how Legolas was shivering from the cold.

"Kel?" Legolas' eyes fluttered open then. He stared dazedly at his brother, his silver eyes a little confused. "What…happened?"

"Avalanche…or that's what I _think_ it was," Keldarion replied. 

"Hmm...This reminds me…of the time we got caught in that landslide last spring."

Keldarion laughed and began to inspect his brother's form all over. "Tell me, where do you hurt?"

Legolas cried out when he tried to move. "Unhhh…I hurt…everywhere!" He then looked up at the rocky wall of the cliff. "Did I just fall…from _there_?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yes. You are lucky the snow cushioned your fall somewhat." Keldarion nodded, bending over the gash behind Legolas' right ear, which was still bleeding. Then he began to poke at several other parts of his brother's body.

"Awww!!" Legolas cried out again when his brother's fingers came in contact with his left side. "That hurts!"

Keldarion smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He swiped away Legolas' cloak and lifted the tunic underneath. Legolas' left side, as well as his chest, was covered with blue and purple bruises. "You've got some broken ribs from the look of it," Keldarion finally voiced out, pulling back down his brother's shirt.

"Great. That will be…what? The third time this year?" Legolas shook his head in disgust. "I swear that if I should get paid in compensation for my every rib that gets broken, I would be very, _very_ rich!"

Keldarion chuckled. He unclasped his own damp cloak and placed it over his brother. Legolas frowned. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Keldarion told his brother, "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back."

"But…Where are you going?"

"I have to leave you here for a while." Still kneeling in the snow, Keldarion reached up and touched Legolas' face. "When we get back home, I'll order the servants to gather all the pomegranates that you want. Forgive me, brother, for speaking so harshly to you before."

Legolas grinned back. "Nah. It doesn't matter." His smile suddenly vanished as he remembered something else. "The horses! Red Star! Is he well?"

Keldarion glanced up at the path above. "I think Red Star has fled. I didn't see him. But my stallion…" He sighed and turned back to his brother. "I've packed extra blankets on Wild Thunder. I'm going to climb back up and get them. You need to be warm and those ribs need to be bound."

Legolas noticed the way his brother was favoring one foot. "But you're hurt!"

"I can manage." Keldarion quickly dodged away when Legolas reached over to touch his injured ankle. "No healing task for you for the time being, brat! Just stay here and gather your strength. I'll be back even before you know it."

Legolas rolled his eyes and let Keldarion push his hand back under the protection of the cloak. "Just be careful, will you?"

Keldarion bent down and briefly kissed his brother's forehead. "Sure. Unlike you, I'm _always_ careful," he quipped. At Legolas' muttered oath, Keldarion laughed. Then he turned and began his way up.

TBC… 


	3. 3

**@Young Storyteller : Actually, the idea came from 'Selendang Delima'. Do you remember that one? LOL! Legolas is always being rescued by a handsome prince! Who else if it's not his own brother, Kel!**

**@Menthol :**** If Legolas lives in this time of age and has a good life insurance, he _will_ be rich! Just like some of us here! You should get one policy for yourself, just in case.**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Like you, I'm waiting for a lot of things to happen! ROTK, the Malaysian F1 GP, Troy, etc. Time is so slow!**

**@Volcanic Plug : He! He! Sorry. You will never know who the child is until the last chapter! Keep guessing please! And no, you're not the only one who is confused. So am I!**

**@Lady Lenna : Brotherly bonding is one of the reasons that I picked a novel to read. I can't get enough of them! The authors like Nora Roberts and Josie Litton are very good at this theme.**

**@Karina :**** Someone is indeed going to be in trouble with a  capital 'T'! And I agree with your first opinion.**

**@Jamie :**** Thank you. I'll try my best to do justice with your trust in me.**

**@Leggylulu :**** Due to some technical problems, 'Trouble In Telcontar' will make its debut only in late November. Sorry for the delay. I am trying to reformat the fic from NC-17 to PG-13, you know what I mean? Don't worry, mate. It will come.**

**@layla146 :**** Hmm. Aragorn and Legolas in the Path Of The Dead sounds interesting for a vignette. I'll see what I can do.**

**@FFE Rocks My Socks : Thank you, mate! December 2nd? Oh, no! It's too far away! Yes, it is unelvish to roll your eyes. LOL! But I just couldn't help it! I have this one friend who keeps rolling his eyes every few minutes! Err…nope. I cannot tell you which brother she takes. Author's secret.**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Whenever I see 'Lion King', I'll cry all over again at the scene when the father dies in that stampede! Waa!!!**

**@Queen Of Shadows : I'll go look for 'Into the Woods' right away!! Thank you for telling! And thank you for that 'ion' thing. Oh, great theory by the way!**

**@Manders1953 :** Dude, thank you! I'm glad to know you're writing a story. I'll check it out!****

**@Szhismine :**** So, you still value your hair? What color is it anyway? Want to change it? I have several tins of colorful paint here to throw over while you hang on to that cliff!**

**@Sparrow Greenleaf : You're welcome.**

**@Mystical Wood Elf : Thank you so very much for keep on reading!**

**@feanen :**** The cliffie was especially for YOU!**

**@Kayo ;**** The guys told me that POTC will be out on December 2nd! Yes, Disney movies are changing too fast too much! I miss the singing voices in the background and all! Kel fall in love with that girl? LOL!! **

**@purplesmackers :**** Young Thranduil, hmm…Well, you might see more of it! **

**@CrazyStar314 :** I couldn't find anything wrong with your review. I like it! Thanks!****

**@Lomiothiel :**** Their mother's reaction will be known to you in the last chapter. Sorry to make you wait. (Nope. Not sorry at all! ~_^)**

**@kurafoxgirl :**** Okay! Okay! It's coming!**

************************

"Thranduil…"

The king of Mirkwood snapped straighter in his seat. _Did someone just call my name?_ He looked around him, even knowing that he was alone in his study, save for his precious books and journals.

He shrugged. _Must be my imagination_, he thought, rising from the chair that he had been sitting in since that morning. As he flexed the muscles of his stiff shoulders, Thranduil walked to the opened window and stared at the scenery beyond. The realm of Mirkwood looked even more mysterious in winter, all white and silent. Not too different from the time when it was still known as Greenwood the Great.

Thranduil stared in the direction of Dol Guldur. His paternal heart beat rapidly as he wondered in concern at his children's safety. _They are warriors. They know how to take care of themselves_, he mused. Still, a devoted father like him could not help but worry and fret whenever his children were out of his sight.

He smiled, thinking of his two sons. _Such magnificent beings they have become!_ he thought. _So beautiful, and so precious! I can't ask for more._

Thranduil glowed with pride when Keldarion's handsome face came to his mind. His eldest son and heir had already become such a great warrior at young age. He was strong yet gentle, intelligent and very protective of his younger brother. Keldarion, without a doubt, would make a fine king one day.

Then he recalled the exquisite features of Legolas, his golden child. The prince was loved by all for his charm and beauty. And as a _manyan_, Legolas was deeply cherished for his healing gift. But everyone in Mirkwood also knew that Thranduil's youngest son was smart, impulsive, and mischievous. At this, Thranduil chuckled involuntarily. _That boy is always in trouble no matter what the occasion! How Kel manages to control him, I have no idea!_

Deciding to abandon his study for that day, Thranduil headed for the royal gallery. There, he gazed lovingly at the painting of his deceased wife, Marwana. The last queen of Mirkwood gazed tenderly back at him, looking wonderfully lovely in a lilac gown with her long raven hair left unbound. Legolas' hands with paints and brushes were indeed incredibly talented at capturing such a striking image of his mother, the one person that he had only seen in his dreams.

Thranduil smiled again, hoping that she'd found happiness in the Hall of Mandos, and praying that they could see each other again in Valinor…somehow.

"My lord!" Golradir, the head servant of the palace suddenly appeared at the gallery doorway. "Forgive me, my lord. I have disturbing news for you."

Thranduil frowned as he turned to the other elf. "Well, what is it?"

"I think you should come to the stable and see it for yourself, my lord," Golradir blurted, looking extremely troubled. 

The king tightened his rein on his impatience, the same impatience and temper that Legolas had inherited from him. "Just out with it!"

Golradir gulped before he explained, "Red Star has returned, but Prince Legolas is nowhere in sight!"

Thranduil's heart suddenly stopped beating. "The stallion has returned _alone_?"

The other elf nodded. "Yes, my lord. Alone. With no rider, and no sign of the rest of the company or Prince Keldarion."

The Mirkwood king was instantly engulfed with anxiety and slight annoyance. _What have the boys gotten into this time?_

"Get me Linden!" he said, referring to the commander of his army. "Tell him to see me in the stable!" Then he rushed out of the gallery, the previous smile now absent from his face to be replaced by a stiff unyielding mask.

*********************

When Keldarion returned to Legolas' side, he found his brother deathly still. Alarmed and worried, Keldarion hastily put down the blankets he had just retrieved and nudged his brother. "Legolas?"

The younger prince did not reply, his face seemed paler and his eyes were closed, which was not a very good sign.

"Legolas!" Keldarion nudged harder, near to panic.

"Huh? What? Where?" Legolas' eyes suddenly flew open and gazed wildly around before settling on Keldarion's anxious face. Then he relaxed. "Oh. It's you."

Keldarion heaved a sigh of relief, thanking the Valar and all the gods above. "Don't do that again!"

Legolas was perplexed. "Do what?"

"Sleep with your eyes closed! It scared the devil out of me!" 

Grinning sheepishly, Legolas replied, "Sorry. I wasn't aware I did that." Then he frowned. "I thought you said you wanted to go get the blankets."

"I already did." Keldarion showed him the warm woolen material.

"That was fast," Legolas said, his voice a little weak. "I didn't realize you were gone."

Now it was Keldarion's turn to frown.  He saw the glazed look in his brother's eyes and knew that Legolas' injury was even worse than he thought. He quickly took the damp cloak off Legolas and started to take the quiver off his brother's back as gently as possible. Legolas' bow had been thrown somewhere in the fall earlier. Then he unclasped the catches of Legolas' tunic, feeling with dread at the icy dampness that clung to his brother's clothes. 

"Kel?" came Legolas' trembling voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

Keldarion's fingers froze for a moment before he resumed his task. "I know. I'll bind your ribs first, then I'll take you someplace less soggy. After that, we'll figure out how to get home."

There was a long silence afterwards as Keldarion used his dagger to cut the blanket into several long wide strips. He then wound the strips around Legolas' bruised torso, cringing himself when Legolas moaned and groaned in agony. "Just a little bit more, brother," he murmured softly, pulling tight at the fabric.

"Do you…do you think Jaden and the others will come…this way?" Legolas asked through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the pain.

"I'm not sure," Keldarion answered. "The path along the cliff is completely blocked. They might take the long way around."

"Which means we are stuck in here."

"Not if I can help it," Keldarion announced. He had finished tying the end to the strips and was refastening Legolas' tunic before wrapping him in the other blanket. Pulling back on his own cloak, Keldarion then reached down and placed his arm under Legolas' shoulders. "I'm going to help you sit. Can you manage?"

Legolas weakly nodded. "I can manage."

"All right. Here goes." Slowly, Keldarion lifted his brother's upper back. Legolas winced and grunted but did not stop until his head was resting against Keldarion's chest. For a moment, he just sat there leaning against his brother, panting and wheezing. "Well…that was…fun."

Keldarion softly chuckled. "Now let's try something _much_ more fun. How about standing up?"

With full determination, Legolas firmly planted his feet in the snow and heaved himself up. He was already standing, supported by his brother when Legolas suddenly gasped and bent forward, his face screwing in pain.

"Legolas!" Keldarion was instantly alarmed.

"I…I'm fine. G…give me…a moment…" Legolas panted, wrapping one arm around his ribs. A long while later, he smiled feebly at his brother. "You were right. That's even _more _'fun'!"

"You and your bad jokes!" Keldarion shook his head in amusement. He leaned down momentarily to pick up his sword and Legolas' quiver from the ground. "Next task, then. Let's find someplace dry enough for you to rest properly." His face sobered when he saw the darkening surrounding. "Night is about to fall."

Step after painful step, they moved forward. Legolas clutched tightly at his brother for support, while Keldarion leaned against him for balance. Keldarion's ankle was still throbbing and the biting cold was not helping any. On they went as the elder prince guided his brother through the white mounds of snow.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was silently watching.

************************

Thranduil was even more disturbed when Jaden returned with the rest of the Mirkwood warriors from the border…_without_ the Mirkwood princes.

"Where are they?" Thranduil asked the warriors that gathered in the palace courtyard. "Where are my sons?"

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Y…your sons?" He exchanged puzzled looks with the elves in his company before turning back to the king. "But my lord, the princes have returned! I mean, they headed back here ahead of us!"

"Well, they never got here!" Thranduil clenched and unclenched his fists, his heart assailed by a storm of worry and fear. "Where in Arda would they be?!"

Knowing how close the king was to losing control, Linden intervened, "Jaden, didn't you see any sign of them on your way back here?"

"No, commander," said Jaden, shaking his head. "But we have not taken the normal route, though. We found that the usual path along the cliff was blocked by a recent avalanche. So we backtracked and took the long course around the hill. "

Thranduil looked at Linden, already deciding on the next actions. "Investigate the avalanche site. If they got caught in that, we must find them before it's too late." Then the king signaled to a servant. "Prepare my horse! I'm coming along!" With that, he whirled around and rushed back into the palace to don his riding attire.

When Thranduil was looking so stern and forbidding that way, no one dared to tell him differently.

**TBC…**


	4. 4

**I think I've gone crazy! I'm posting TWO chappie in one day! Argghh!**

**Anyway, enjoy. ;)**

*********************

Keldarion gathered his brother's shaking form closer against him and secured the warm blanket around them both, sharing whatever warmth they had left. Legolas buried his face deeper into Keldarion's chest, sighing softly in contentment. 

Keldarion smiled slightly, glad that his brother was quite comfortable for the time being. He stared at the darkness outside their sanctuary under the outcropping of a large rock. Night had fallen right after they found the place which was dry enough for them to lie down and take refuge. By then Legolas was already on the verge of collapse, while Keldarion had trouble in taking further steps on his injured ankle.

As he looked down, Keldarion saw that Legolas still hadn't stopped shivering. His brother's eyes were drooping, apparently about to fall asleep. Knowing how easy a freezing body succumbed to slow death while unconscious, Keldarion shook his brother awake. "Don't sleep, brat."

Legolas blinked and glared at his brother. "Why not? I'm tired."

"Because if you sleep now, I can't guarantee you will wake again."

"Really? Well, just wake me up after I'd catch some dreams." Legolas firmly shut his eyes and started to do just that.

"No! Don't sleep, you idiot!" Keldarion cried out, patting Legolas' cheeks repeatedly. "Stay awake, I said!"

"Leave me be, Kel!" Legolas growled as he reopened his eyes and feebly knocked his brother's hand away.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and I command you to obey me! So stay awake! Is that clear?"

Legolas glowered back. "That's _not_ fair!"

Keldarion grinned despite it all. "I will use all the means I have to keep you conscious...even if I have to pull rank."

The younger prince rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You're pulling it too far, big brother. But please…let me sleep. Just one… short…minute..."

Hearing the fading note in Legolas' voice, Keldarion grew desperate. "No, Legolas, I can't allow it. Don't sleep. Please! Stay awake!"

"But I'm so tired…"

"You _have_ to stay awake!" An idea struck Keldarion's mind then. "I think I know how to keep you occupied. Come, let's have a quiz, shall we? I'll ask you questions and you'll answer them."

"And I think you are mad, Kel! Leave me be!"

"No, I will not! Now tell me, what is our father's name?"

Legolas looked strangely at his brother. "Valar, you _are_ crazy! His name is Thranduil son of Oropher!"

"And what is mother's name?"

Legolas sighed heavily but answered anyway, "Marwana daughter of Calafalas."

"How old are you?"

"Lay off, Kel! This is getting stupid!"

"Just tell me, how old are you?"

"Right now, I feel like I'm more than one hundred thousand years old!"

Keldarion chuckled. "Right. And what about me?"

"What _about_ you?"

"How old am I?"

"Three."

"Three what? Three years old?" Keldarion prodded.

"No! You are a three-month-old elfling pest who wouldn't stop bugging me like a fly on a pig waste! Now get off my back, I'm warning you!"

"Not yet, brat. Now that you can still cuss, I know you can keep up with this."

"I don't want to! Blast it all to Mordor and back! Get lost, Kel!"

"Good. Curse me, swear at me. I don't care, brother. Just stay awake."

But Legolas' eyes had already fluttered close. "I….can't…"

"Legolas." Keldarion gently slapped his brother's cheeks but received no further response. "Legolas? No…Legolas!"

*************************

She watched with full interest as the elf prince tried again to rouse his brother. _Their father is Thranduil? So, they are Thranduil's children. Hmm…I wonder. Which one of them is mine?_

She moved closer, clearly hearing the distress note in the voice of the raven haired prince.

_It's time to find out._

**************************

"Legolas, please…" Keldarion was begging as he chafed his brother's cold hands, trying to give him more warmth. "Awake now! If you don't, I'll…"

Keldarion's voice trailed off when a sudden presence caught his awareness. He stared open mouthed when a bright light slowly appeared, penetrating the thick darkness of the night. The light seemed to take root a couple of yards from their feet before it changed into a form of a beautiful lady in red. 

Although in shock, Keldarion remembered to grab his sword and held it up in a defensive stance while his other arm curled protectively around the unconscious Legolas. "Who…who are you?" he asked hesitantly, awed and slightly frightened by this strange spectacle.

 The lady smiled. "I am Lady Zuïlean, the goddess of winter pomegranate, the fruit that your brother tried to savor during the day."

Keldarion frowned, clutching Legolas ever closer to him. _She saw us? But why didn't we see her?_ The prince had heard of her once, but it was so long ago that he had trouble recalling the details. Wondering at her emergence, Keldarion firmly believed that the lady was not there to lend them aid.

"My brother didn't take the fruit," Keldarion said in his brother's defense. "We have done nothing wrong."

"I know that, dear child." 

She was still smiling in assurance, but Keldarion was feeling far from comfortable. "Then why are you here?"

Zuïlean gave a small laughter and leaned forward to touch Keldarion's face. The prince flinched and scooted backwards out of her reach. She laughed again. "That's correct. The both of you didn't do anything wrong. But your father did…many, many years ago."

Keldarion was perplexed. _What is she talking about?_

"He had taken something from me," she continued. "Now it is time he pays his debt." She leaned closer and stared at Legolas' sleeping face before moving on to Keldarion's. "Your father had promised one of you to me. All I need to find out is…which one?"

**TBC…**


	5. 5

**@namarie2legolas :**** Happy Birthday to you! But you have a cold? Oh, poor you! And send my regards to your friend who has leukemia. I hope she'll get better. And girl, wait for Orli's pic. It's coming through your mail anytime now. I might write about young Thranduil. Wait and see!**

**@Kayo :**** All right, mate. Kel's lap is reserved for you from now on!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Puny mortal? LOL! And you can't walk on snow because you're not an elf!**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : I love 'Seven Brides For Seven Brothers' too! The youngest brother is so cute! Remember the scene when he imitated a cat to call the girl out? It was so hilarious! And the dance! Who can forget the dance?!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Tolkien never mentioned their mother's name, so I called her Marwana. And she had raven hair like Keldarion's but her features was so like Legolas'. I'll give as many Mordor cliffie as possible now that I know you 'like' it! He! He!**

**@Lady Lenna : To answer all your questions, the answer is…no, I can't tell you! Ha! Ha!**

**@szhismine :**** Blue streaks in your hair, mm? That will go nicely with some blue polka dots on the face too! Ready, mate? Here it comes!**

**@Deana :**** Legolas was around 2,000 while Keldarion was around 3,000 yrs old (equivalent to 20 and 30 years of human age, respectively. There're always conflicts about Legolas' real age, so I stick to Peter Jackson's theory.)**

**@Queen of Shadows : That's right. What else could go wrong with these two? Nah, nothing's wrong.  It's just my pleasure to torment them!**

**@Young Storyteller : Forgive me. I still don't have time to check your fic. Maybe today. And I love to have two hot guys having hot cocoa with me too! Yum! I mean, the hot cocoa! ~_^**

**@Menthol :**** You are Leggy's grandmother? Yee, God!**

**@Volcanic Plug : No, you're not hallucinating. 3 chapters in one day? Arggh!!! (faints) ….. I'll be right back.**

**@purplesmackers : I already have this idea about Kel training Legolas. We'll see how it goes!**

**@leggylulu : Can you tell me why you're upset with Orli right now? I'm curious to know. ;)**

@Aislyn Crowdaughter : I'm sorry that you think this is a Thranduil's bashing fic. But if you read the last chapter later, you will see that this was not my intention at all. 

******************************

Thranduil urged his mount Firefox to move faster. Even in the dark, the stallion was able to see its way through the thick blanket of snow. Behind him were the Mirkwood warriors, alert and watchful as they followed their king towards the avalanche site.

Linden glanced at Thranduil and saw the expression of a worried father on the king's face. Knowing that Thranduil was an expert in hiding his real emotion, it was clearly an indication of how distraught he was right now.

The troop rode single file onto the narrow trail along the cliff. When they reached the mass of fallen snow in the middle of their path, Thranduil quickly dismounted followed by Linden and knelt down beside the carcass of Wild Thunder, Keldarion's mount.

With a trembling hand, Thranduil touched the stallion's neck, already knowing that it was dead. His eyes then swept the surrounding scene, staring with extreme unease at a large rock that completely blocked the path. "Spread out," he said quietly. "And find them."

The Mirkwood warriors complied with their king's command. Linden briefly paused to grip Thranduil's shoulder in assurance before overseeing the search and rescue mission.

Thranduil released a deep breath and straightened up. His sons' bodies were not seen lying around so he was pretty sure that the boys were out there somewhere, alive and waiting for help. Until they were found, Thranduil would not stop looking.

****************************

"Kel?" Legolas' weak voice suddenly spoke. "Who…are you speaking to?"

Keldarion looked down, immediately relieved to see Legolas' opened eyes. "Well, see for yourself and tell me what you think."

With heavy lidded eyes, Legolas stared dazedly at Zuïlean. "Is she…an angel?"

Keldarion smiled despite the situation. "No. She's our 'jailer'."

Legolas whipped his gaze back at his brother. "_What?_" Incredibly confounded, he stared at Keldarion as if the elder prince's brain was off centered. Zuïlean smiled even wider and reached over to touch Legolas' temple. 

"Keep your hands off him!" Keldarion snapped, knocking her hand away. "He is not yours! And neither am I!"

Zuïlean's eyes narrowed in displeasure but she didn't move any closer. She slowly backed away from the two brothers but her eyes never left them both. Legolas was getting more confused. "Kel…what's going on?"

"I have no idea," Keldarion said, still glaring at the lady. "This is Lady Zuïlean. She said she is the goddess of winter pomegranate."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Err… are we in trouble? But I didn't take the fruit, remember?"

"No, but your father did!" Zuïlean suddenly cried out, her face thunderous. "I would not have let him go if I had known that he is not a person of his word! He lied to me! He promised me he would give me his child in return for his freedom but he didn't!"

"We…we do not understand…" Keldarion began but his words were cut short. 

"You will!" she said. "You will hear the full story from your father. That I can guarantee! I have a feeling that he is already out there looking for the both of you. Let's wait for him, shall we? In the mean time, you are not to go anywhere."

With a flick of her wrist, a wall of ice suddenly built up to surround their resting place. The two brothers looked around them with wide, stricken eyes. There was no way out. They were now completely imprisoned.

"Look, lady. You can not do this!" Keldarion fumed.

"I can and I already did," she easily replied.

"But my brother needs help! He is badly hurt!" Keldarion was beginning to get very scared, especially with Legolas growing weaker in his arms.

"Then pray that your father hurries. Now it's all in his hands."

A moment later, her figure slowly evaporated from their sight.

Stunned, Keldarion and Legolas stared at each other for a very long moment. Then Legolas spoke, "Kel…do you know…what's on my mind right now?"

"No. What?"

"I don't think…I like pomegranates anymore. I'll stick to apples…or pears…It's safer."

Keldarion smiled. He brushed a strand of Legolas' wayward hair behind his ear. "I know what you mean, brother." Pulling his brother closer until Legolas' head rested under his chin, Keldarion repeated, "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

********************************

Thranduil and his troop were following the tracks that led them to the bottom of the cliff. Feeling elated that his sons were indeed alive and moving, he ordered the search to speed up. From the uneven footprints in the snow, it was made clear to him that the two brothers were injured and were searching for a perfect place to take shelter. 

"We must hurry," Thranduil told Linden who rode beside them. Upon finding the tracks, the entire troop had gotten back onto their mounts and slowly made their way down the cliff. That was more than an hour ago and the king was quickly losing his patience.

Linden opened his mouth to relay the king's orders to the warriors under his command when a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing hard and pulling at their hair and cloaks. The commander looked up at the sky, seeking for the moon but like during the day, big clouds were hiding the rest of the universe from their eyes. 

"It is too far in the winter for a blizzard," Linden observed.

Thranduil had already gone still. "It's not blizzard," he said quietly, his eyes focusing at one point of the foothill where a small tree stood strong, laden with fruits. 

It was the pomegranate tree.

Old memories resurfaced. A forgotten promise recurred. The king's eyes went wild as he whipped his head about, looking for the person he expected to see. Then he heard her voice even before she materialized several yards away from the tree.

"Looking for me, Thranduil?" Zuïlean voiced out. "Or are you actually looking for your sons?"

Thranduil did not answer. He just stared at her in dismay, unblinking. Linden was instantly troubled to see the king so silent with such acute emotions spread out on his face. "My lord? Is something wrong?"

 At Linden's voice, Thranduil visibly jerked. He glanced briefly at the commander before dismounting. Without replying to Linden's inquiry, Thranduil walked straight for Zuïlean, his eyes never wavered from hers. "My lady. We meet again."

"We should have met a long time ago, Thranduil."

"You have my sons," Thranduil pointedly ignored her statement.

"Yes, indeed."

"I want them back." The king's voice had turned icy with fury at her confession. 

She gave him a sharp stare. "Then follow me. We also have a certain matter to settle, I believe." With that, she gracefully pivoted and walked away. Thranduil gritted his teeth in ire for her nonchalance. But before he could speak to tell her of his displeasure, Zuïlean turned to look at him over her shoulder and said, "Leave your warriors behind. You come alone, or you will _never_ see your children again."

TBC… 


	6. 6

**@szhismine :**** Raspberries, eh? Good choice. Just don't eat them too much or you'll get drunk!**

**@Nikki1 :**** Dun dun dun! Thranduil will turn into Batman to save the day!**

**@alkvingiel :**** You always want Kel to kill my villains, aren't you?**

**@MysticalWoodElf :**** Why didn't you strap in your seat belt to avoid falling off your seat? Better safe than sorry, mellon!**

**@Lomiothiel :**** Zuïlean's means of torture also include forcing her prisoners to watch 'Baywatch' reruns. Erk! That's cruel!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Sorry. No can do. Cliffie is my middle name.**

**@Kayo :**** I love you too! Now you make me guessing, which of the princes that you want to be _your slave?_**

**@Kit Cloudkicker : It is indeed very cruel.**

**@Menthol :**** Actually, she will take Elrohir. No! I mean Elladan. Err, wrong again! It's Elrond! But what did the elves from Rivendell had anything to do with this? A-hah! I know! She wants Gandalf!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Is it the same moose that had kept me and the Ferret in war?**

**********************************

Something woke Keldarion from his slumber. He blinked, and then cursed himself for falling asleep. His mind and body was getting so lethargic he couldn't think straight. The feel of something wet and sticky on his chest made him look down…and his eyes widened in alarm at what he saw. "Legolas!"

The younger prince did not reply. He was too deeply asleep or he had succumbed into a coma. But what had horrified Keldarion the most was the blood that trickled down from the corner of Legolas' mouth and seeped into his tunic.

"Legolas, wake up!" Frantic, Keldarion repeatedly patted his brother's white cheeks. "Legolas…are…are you still with me? Please, brother, speak!"

Except for a low moan, Legolas did not respond. Keldarion quickly re-inspected his brother's injuries, instantly realizing that Legolas might have punctured his lung earlier. The high pressure from the frigid temperature was making the prince's condition even worse. His body had stopped shivering, but that did not mean he was not feeling the extreme cold. 

Keldarion tightened the blanket wrapped around his brother and gently wiped the blood away. Already in tears, the elder prince then cupped Legolas' face in his palms as he said, "Legolas, listen to me. We are going to get out of here, all right? Are you listening, brother? We will get out of this...this 'prison'! For that you must stay alive! Got that, brat? Stay alive!"

Legolas' head moved feebly from side to side at his brother's words. "That's it!" Keldarion cried out. "Awake! Open your eyes now, brat! Wake up!"

But then, Legolas went absolutely still once more.

Keldarion panicked. After grabbing his sword with haste, he painfully got to his feet and started to whack at the wall of ice that was imprisoning them. "Let us out!" the prince yelled in anger as he struck his sword repeatedly against the wall. "Do you hear me, lady? I want you to let us out!"

The blade was sharp and Keldarion's swings were powerful but the wall was even stronger. It neither broke nor crumbled. Keldarion grew even more desperate. "Please, lady, set us free! My brother is dying! You _have_ to let us go!"

Exhausted and in pain, Keldarion finally collapsed beside his brother a while later. His throat was hoarse from all that yelling and his arms had lost all the strength to lift the sword again. Barely able to contain the sobs that escaped his lips, Keldarion weakly gathered Legolas back into his arms. 

"Stay alive, little one," Keldarion softly crooned. "Father will come."

Resting his forehead against his brother's, he whispered again, "Father will come…"

************************

Zuïlean stopped walking about half a league later. Frowning, Thranduil looked around and tried to find any signs of his sons. "Where are they?"

She pointed at the direction of an overhanging rock ledge where there was a wall of ice beneath it. "In there." At her signal, the wall crumbled, revealing the two Mirkwood princes that had been trapped inside.

Thranduil's eyes widened. "Keldarion! Legolas!" he shouted and ran forward to get to his sons.

Unfortunately, Zuïlean barred his way. "Not so fast, Thranduil!"

Clenching his fists, Thranduil retorted, "What more do you want? Haven't they suffered enough? I _need_ to know if they are all right!" 

"I can assure you that both of them are still breathing," she curtly replied. "But we still have an unfinished business, Thranduil, or have you forgotten? Before I let you go to them, I want you to tell me this; which one of them is mine?"

Thranduil knew the question was coming. Instead of answering, he just stared at the goddess, his eyes hard and unyielding. 

"Father?" Keldarion was looking in confusion at the strange scene in front of him. He gingerly rose to a sitting position, wondering why their father was so silently distraught. 

"Kel." Thranduil nodded back at him after releasing a sigh of relief. "You are well?"

"I'll be fine, father. It's Legolas I'm worried about," Keldarion answered, indicating his brother who lay cradled on his lap.

"Thranduil!" Zuïlean fumed. "You still have not answered me! Which one of these boys is mine?"

Thranduil turned to the goddess once more. "Neither!"

Zuïlean was a little taken aback by that answer. "What did you say?"

"Neither one of these two sons of mine is the child that you are looking for, lady, nor are they the child that I've promised to you."

"Thranduil, nothing detests me more than a liar and anyone who does not hold to his words!'

"I'm not lying!" Thranduil shouted. "And I never broke my words even if you do not believe me! It was not that I didn't want to give you the child but I just simply could not! "

"You are so dishonorable, Thranduil, for giving me such lame excuses and reasons!"

"You don't understand." Thranduil sighed, glancing briefly at his sons. Keldarion was gazing back at him in dismay while Legolas was slowly stirring. _Now they will hear things they have never been told before_, he thought. After taking a deep breath, the king finally blurted, "The child is dead."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence then. Zuïlean was frowning, while Keldarion was gawking. _The child is dead? What 'child' is father talking about?_ The prince was getting even more confused.

"When I took the fruit that day, my wife was pregnant with our first child," Thranduil continued, now staring directly at Keldarion. "She had begged me to find her a winter pomegranate for she craved it so much. When I got home, I never told her about my promise to you, lady, for I feared to break her heart. The whole thing was killing me inside, believe me!" Thranduil was looking beseechingly at Keldarion, as if asking for his son's forgiveness for agreeing to such a terrible pact.

 "Then, something unthinkable happened," Thranduil continued. "When she went to gather scented herbs in the woods with her maids, their group was attacked by orcs."

Keldarion jerked in shock. _I never heard of this before!_ Knowing that there was more to this story, the prince kept on listening with complete attention. 

"Marwana was skillful with blades. But at such an early stage of pregnancy, her condition was delicate and…" At this, Thranduil briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

When the king reopened his eyes, Keldarion was flabbergasted to see anguished tears swimming in there. "Father?" the prince softly asked. "What happened to mother after that?"

Thranduil gazed sadly at his eldest son. "She had a miscarriage."

Another long silence ensued.

Keldarion's face reflected his great disbelief. "Are you saying that…that I…I..."

"Yes, Kel. Technically you are not the first child we conceived," Thranduil said quietly. "You always remained our firstborn, Kel, but you might have had an older sibling before you."

Keldarion shook his head in wonder. "Why did you never tell us this before?"

"Because I didn't want to cause your mother to grieve. She had had enough hurt. It was better for her to forget." Thranduil sighed deeply as he turned to Zuïlean who had been so silent during his long explanation. "Like I said, lady, I never turned back from my words. Once I give an oath, I never break it."

She frowned in contemplation before saying, "Answer me truthfully, Thranduil. If the child were still alive, would you give the child to me?"

Thranduil slowly shook his head, overwhelmed. "Honestly, I don't know, my lady. I definitely wouldn't want to, but…" He gazed back at his two sons. Legolas had just regained consciousness and, like Keldarion, was staring back at their father with sorrowful eyes. 

"But I'm a person of my word," Thranduil continued with new resolve. "It was I who had taken the fruit in the first place, and it was I who should be punished. So take me, my lady. Let my sons go free. Take me, and this entire matter will be forever settled between us."

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**@Lucy :**** Yes. Sadly, it's a true story from Thranduil. Sobs.**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : You might get Thranduil's angst in my coming fic 'Turbulent Vengeance'. ;)**

**@Lady Lenna : I love you too, mellon. **

**@Bengal Tigress : I can't kill Zuïlean because I don't know how to kill a goddess! LOL!**

**@bunny luver : Sorry to make you cry in 'Take My Heart Away'….Err, actually I'm not sorry at all. He! He!**

**@namarie2legolas :**** Thranduil will join his sons' fun…errr…torment in the next fic, just as you asked. ^_^  **

**@Karina :**** It rarely gets cold here in Malaysia, except when it's raining (Which is doing exactly _that_ right now! And so heavily, with all the thunderstorm and such!) I studied Accounting in Malay-base lecture classes, but all my textbooks and study journals were in English. Quite hard to decipher what the previous CPAs were talking about in there! So many confusing jargons and even more confusing formulas! Thank God I've left campus several years ago! So, you take Accounting too? Have fun calculating the EPS!**

**@Queen of Shadows : Thank you for liking Thranduil's good-loving-father character. He is so like my own father in one way or another, including all that temper and gentleness.**

**@Sparrow Greenleaf : I've told you to put on your seat belt.**

**@Alvingiel :**** No. It's not a lie.**

**@Young Storyteller : Sure. You can have them. But only for one night!**

**@Gerri :**** THANK YOU! That little something you sent me is so awesome! Thanks again, mellon! I won't complain if you give me more of that! (hint) And yes, I know how you feel as being the eldest. I'm an eldest child myself. I also wish I had a brother like Kel!**

**Last chapter, everyone!**

*************************

"Father, no!" both princes cried out the protest, shocked and dismayed at the king's announcement. 

Legolas feebly raised his hand, reaching for Thranduil. "Father…Don't do this,"

Kneeling by his sons' side, Thranduil gathered them both into his arms. "I've made a mistake. I would not let either one of you pay for it. My crime is my own."

"But taking a fruit from a tree is _not_ a crime!" The levelheaded Keldarion finally lost his temper. He glared at Zuïlean. "This is just her excuse to fulfill her heart's desire!"

Strangely though, Zuïlean did not reply to that.

"Kel, an oath is still an oath, no matter how painful it is," Thranduil gently rebuked, touching the elder prince's face. 

Keldarion turned to his brother. The two princes looked deeply into each other's eyes, relaying secret messages only they could understand. But Thranduil had a clear idea of what would happen next. Then, just as he had suspected, both his sons declared to the goddess, "You have to take us along, my lady!"

Zuïlean looked incredibly thunderstruck. "W…what?"

"What are you two doing?" Thranduil was alarmed.

Ignoring his father, Keldarion stared directly at the goddess. "How about it, lady? Is there any place for two more 'prisoners'?"

"Kel!" Thranduil shouted. "This is madness! The both of you have nothing to do with this!"

"Either we go along with you…or you let one of us go with her," Legolas said softly, clutching strongly at his father's tunic despite the pain he was in. "Which…will it be?"

Thranduil's mouth dropped open. Again, he had to make a choice. And what a peculiar one at that! He stared, dumbfounded, at his two sons. Both princes were staring back at him with full determination. They would not retreat from their stand. 

_Stubborn creatures, both of them!_ Thranduil was shaking his head. _Where on earth did they get such hardheadedness?! _As heopened his mouth to speak, Zuïlean beat him to it. "None of you is coming with me," the goddess said softly.

The three Mirkwood royalties were stunned. "_What?!_"

Zuïlean smiled, almost amused. "Why so surprised? Surely this is what you want?"

Thranduil frowned in suspicion. "Why this sudden change, my lady? What do you have hidden up your sleeve?"

At this, she laughed with joy. "Look around you!" she exclaimed, sweeping her arms to encompass their surrounding. "Can't you see? The curse is broken!"

The three looked up…and gaped. The pomegranate tree stood not far from them, surrounded by _several_ others, and every one of them was heavy with ripe reddened fruits. But what shocked them the most were the elves that had appeared out of nowhere; the lost Greenwood elves of thousands of years ago. 

Wide eyes, they took note that the elves looked dazed and disoriented, as if they had suddenly broken out of a long-time shell. 

"What curse?" Kelarion asked in behalf of his father and brother. "We do not understand any of this!"

Still smiling, Zuïlean proceeded to tell her story. "I was once one of the four goddesses that shaped this Middle-earth. My three sisters are goddesses of Summer, Spring and Autumn, while I was the goddess of Winter. Unlike them, I didn't take my duty seriously. I had let raging snowstorms pummel the earth, while I took pleasure somewhere else. 

"Our father, the great Udeus, was angry with me when many lives had perished. He banished me from the sky and cast me to Middle-earth. I was also given a task, which was to harvest as much pomegranates in winter as I can, which at first had seemed impossible, as pomegranates never bear fruit during cold season." She smiled sadly. "The task was to teach me a lesson, Udeus had said. He wanted to me to learn the hardship of the people of Middle-earth and the consequences of my negligence. I'm not to return until I completed the task, but for that I had to make sure that no one took any of the fruit. Those who did had to become my prisoners and I had to take responsibility over them." At this, Zuïlean shrugged. "My father has an odd way to discipline his offspring.

"Anyway, it all worked out, but not as easily as it looked. I am still bound to this place until my father releases me from my task. Still, there's one thing that will free me from all this; Udeus pledged that he will let me return if any people of Middle-earth volunteer to be my prisoner willingly…just like the three of you have just done."

The small family of Thranduil looked at one another in amazement. They had never thought it would come to this. The entire episode was so unusual that they had trouble believing it actually happened.

The thick silence was shattered when Legolas suddenly coughed heavily, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Legolas!" Both Thranduil and Keldarion were instantly alarmed. In all the excitement of finding out the real story from Zuïlean, they had completely forgotten that Legolas was not far from death.

With one arm wrapped around Legolas' trembling form, Keldarion looked up and glared at the goddess. "Still, does my brother have to pay in the end? Look at him! Look at what you've done!"

Zuïlean had the grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry, truly. I didn't mean for either one of you to be hurt. The avalanche was unintentional. I couldn't help it when my appearance caused tremor to the earth." 

She turned to pluck several fruits from the closest pomegranate tree. "Here," she said, offering the fruits to Thranduil. "Give these to your son to eat. The juice of the red seeds inside is good in healing internal injuries. It will help, trust me."

The Mirkwood king took the fruits from her hands, nodding slightly. "We will not meet again?" Thranduil was not merely asking a question. He was actually seeking complete agreement from the goddess in a subtle way.

Zuïlean smiled, knowing the double meaning of Thranduil's query. "No, we will not. That I can assure you." Gazing at the two princes, she continued, "There's one other thing I've learned from all this. Love is greater than anything in this universe. No wonder the people of Middle-earth survived all the catastrophes that I had caused. You have one another for strength and fortitude."

Sending them her last smile, Zuïlean then gracefully spun…and disappeared into thin air, never to be seen again. 

The pomegranate trees also vanished a few seconds later…

******************************

Even before Thranduil pushed open the door to Legolas' chamber, he could hear his sons' laughter from within. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you feeling better now, Legolas. What are you two laughing about?" the king asked as he walked in. The two princes looked up at his entrance. Legolas was sitting up, leaning against the mound of pillows that Keldarion had propped behind him while the elder prince was perching at the foot of the bed. Both of them were devouring a pomegranate each.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just talking about the expression on Linden's face and the rest of the warriors when they saw us coming with the long lost Greenwood elves!" Keldarion explained.

"But of course I can not remember any of them because I was too busy sleeping," said Legolas, as he plopped more pomegranate seeds into his mouth. "I wish I could see Linden's face myself!" 

The king chuckled as he recalled the scene a couple of days before. Linden and the Mirkwood warriors had been struck dumb with shock and disbelief when Thranduil and his sons appeared with Zuïlean's former 'prisoners'. Linden's mouth had dropped open and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets but, as efficient as he was, the commander immediately recovered. He took over to see to the needs and comfort of the newly returned elves. They were not harmed in any way, only confused and disoriented as they saw the changes in the realm during the thousands of years of their absence.

Taking his seat beside Legolas on the bed, Thranduil pulled the prince against his side. "I'm glad everything turned out fine after all. When the both of you did not return…" He sighed and shook his head. "I never felt so scared in my whole life."

Keldarion reached over and patted his father's hand. "No need to fret anymore, father. We are here now, in one piece." He glanced at his bedridden brother and grinned. "Well, _almost_."

Legolas glared at his brother for that rib before saying, "Don't worry, father. We will avoid any avalanches and strange looking trees from now on." He looked down at the half eaten fruit in his hand and offered it to the king. "Err…pomegranate?"

Thranduil laughed out loud. "Thank you, but no! I still need my sanity! Why this sudden hunger for the blasted fruit?"

"Why not?" Legolas raised his eyebrows at his father. "True to what the goddess had said, it helps heal me from within. Besides, it's incredibly delicious!"

"But I thought you said you don't like pomegranates anymore?" Keldarion voiced out.

Legolas grinned like a contented cat. "Well, I've changed my mind! We have just released a goddess from a curse _and_ a bunch of Greenwood elves from their time-freeze prison, didn't we? That would not have happened if I didn't try to take the fruit."

"Right, brat. And you might have not busted all your ribs in that fall!" Keldarion interjected.

"Aw, come on! It's not _that _bad!"

"Not _that_ bad? Brat, you almost died out there!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you nearly did!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Who says I'm angry?"

"The corner of your eye is twitching!"

"_What_? No it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Look! It's doing it again!"

Thranduil's lips were twitching in amusement as he witnessed the exchange between his two sons. He couldn't help but feel relief that both of them found something to joke about after their recent experience. _Thank the Valar everything is back to normal_, he thought. _But knowing them both, especially Legolas, they would eventually involve in many more escapades in the coming future_… 

"What the…" Thranduil was startled when something hit his cheek, then another, _and _another. He stared at his sons. Both were throwing pomegranates seeds at each other, laughing hysterically. 

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Thranduil also joined in the fray.

Outside, the snow and ice began to thaw. The coldest season was about to be over. Spring would come and Mirkwood would be graced with colors once more.

**THE END**

****************************

**Well, that's it. Too easy ending. I hope you enjoy that one even though the ending was quite corny to me. Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Anyway, I thank you all for reading it and here's the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order ; Alkvingiel; angelbird12241; Aredhel1314; Aranel of Mirkwood; Bengal tigress; bunny luver; CrazyStar314; Deana; Ebony Falcon; feanen; FFE Rocks My Socks; Gerri; Gwyn; HalandLeg4ever; Jamie; Kayo; Karina; Kit Cloudkicker; Kristina; kurafoxgirl; Lady Lenna; layla146; l'elfe de Mirkwood; Leggylulu; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; Lomiothiel; Lucy; Manders1953; Menthol; MorotheWolfGod; Mystical Wood Elf; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; purplesmackers; Queen of Shadows; RuByMoOn17; Sailor Elf; Sparrow Greenleaf; szhismine; tbiris; The Fire Breathing Ferret; The Wanderer4; Volcanic Plug; Young Storyteller; Roper (I hope no one is left out!)**

**THANK YOU for never giving up on me!!**

**And Meagan, my beta, Thank You so much! You're my angel!**

**Coming attractions: I don't know which one I'll post next. I have three fics in process, which include Turbulent Vengeance, Token Of Love (both are prequels) and Trouble In Telcontar (post LOTR). But like I've told one reader, TIT can only be posted in late November due to some technicalities. That leaves the prequels. So, wait and see!**

**Meanwhile, keep on smiling! And whenever you see a pomegranate, remember this story! A psycho goddess might be lurking somewhere…**


End file.
